Nothingness
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: LxLight January 28,2010 is Light's death.After he dies,he meets someone he least expected.Will L bring him to a peaceful end or will Light's stubborness destroy him into nothing?


* * *

Death: this was totally random. the thought suddenly came up while reading the end of DN a few times.

Kyros: _and I think we're the first to try this...don't know. we haven't paid any attention but love fics of L and Light._

Death: oh well.

Disclaimer: we own nothing

**Nothingness**

* * *

_All humans, without exception, eventually die._

Light ran, ran for his life. Or what few minutes of it left, the pain in his left shoulder burned inside him. Matsuda's gun rendered his left arm useless, dangling to the point of no recovery or any point of keeping it if Light will live. But none of that matters now, to Kira, all that matters is to find a safe place to rest. Somewhere where no one from the SPK or the Task Force can find him.

In his urgent need to find a safe place brought Light new strength in his legs. He continued to run, despite the fact that his legs screamed to stop and rest, his lungs taking in many intakes of breath, the bullet wounds burned deep inside him. Kira must live, he must survive in order to bring justice, and the god of the new world. To eliminate evil, and bring peace to the rotting world.

Damn Mikami. He was a good follower, someone who knows what Kira wants and his thinking process. If only he didn't write down Takada's name! Everything would've gone exactly how he planned it, killing Near and the SPK, along with the Task Force, everyone who had a connection to the Kira investigation! Damn you Mikami!

Screw Mikami! Damn Near, Mello, Takada, and everyone else! Kira was supposed to be justice! Kira was supposed to eliminate all evil in this rotting hell of a world! To rule as the new god, to bring countries to its knees and beg for the new order, new law, new world. Everything! The world could've been his to control! Why did everything go wrong? Why? _Why!?_

Light stumbled, almost loosing his balance. Gasping in surprise, he regained his composure before taking off again in his hurry to escape. His legs soon brought him to the location of empty warehouses. The sun glazed at his face as he opened the door and limped inside. The place was dark, the only lite came through a window on the roof with the golden sunset glazing through.

This will have to do, lying down on the floor could create problems if Light had trouble getting back up. So he chose to lay on the stairs. It was uncomfortable for his aching back, but the railings would bring support to his arms, and the stairs easy footing for his legs. He sighed, allowing his body much needed rest. Within a few minutes, his chest screamed in pain.

Realization hit Light like bricks crushing on his body. The heart attack is Ryuk's doing. They made a deal that Ryuk will write down his name. In front of him, a familiar figure stood. Untidy, black hair, pale skin, slouched form, in loose clothing, stood above him in victory. Amber eyes slowly closed, and the next thing Light knew was darkness.

_After they die, the place they go is Nothingness._

Light blinked, over and over until he realizes that he's somewhere in darkness. He could not smell, he could not see, he could not feel anything. Nothing. Nothing but darkness, cold, pain, and worst of all..._nothingness_. Suddenly, a light formed itself up above. Light quickly looked away, though the light was small, it hurt his eyes. Once he became used to it, he looks up in wonder.

Above him, stood L himself. Light's eyes widens in shock. Why is he here? He never used the Death Note! Before Light could voice out his question, L stood right in front of him in a blink of an eye. A glowing light surrounded L in a halo.

"What do you say, Light Yagami? Will you beg for forgiveness? Or will you continue on believing in being the god of the new world?" L asks.

"I bow to no one. You know this, L. I have too much pride to beg for forgiveness, why do you ask such a question when you already know the answer?" Light chuckles, he couldn't help but grin at the other can call his equal.

"It's only a simple question, Light-kun." came the impudent reply.

"Well then...what do you say I should do...L?" Light grins, swaying his hips seductively.

L growls. "Don't start with what I think."

"Why? What's wrong L? Are you scared?" Light's challenge is bugging L. Oh so very much.

"Why should I be scared? Half of me wants you to suffer, the other...wants you." L leans over, kissing the other. Light welcomes the kiss, happily kissing back, much to both of their surprise.

The kiss deepens as L coaxes Light's lips to open, tongues met in a heated battle. Hands roamed the other's body, rubbing, grinding, the temperature rose dramatically. Just when everything is about to get more interesting and pleasurable, it all ended as L pulled away.

"Which do you want? Me? Or your belief to be god?" Light blinks.

"What if I want' both?"

"You can't, Light-kun. You have to choose one or the other. You only have a small amount of time to answer. If you do not choose, they will choose for you. And believe me, they won't be merciful." L explains.

"Who is _they_?"

"_They _as in the the Order. _They_ control who's soul goes where after their former life is dead." Light thought about it.

"So where did they place you?"

"They put me somewhere where I can enjoy sweet strawberry cheesecakes." L grins childishly. Light fought the urge to roll his eyes, he should've known.

"Then why haven't they given me my punishment?"

"Because they're curious as to what _you_ want."

What I want? What do I want? Everything...that I ever wanted is gone. Light thought. Everything...but the man in front of him.

"L...why are they letting me choose what I want?"

"You sure do like to ask questions don't you? Anyway I should answer your question. They want you to choose what you want because in the beginning you had a choice. And now they want to see what your choice is now. Will you beg for me or will you destroy yourself?" L questions.

"I beg for nothing..."

"You disappoint me...Light-kun...I'm afraid to say that...you've destroyed yourself from the beginning you took the Death Note all the way until even after death. I had hoped that your death would've brought _some_ sense back into you." L leans forward, kissing Light one last time. It started out simple, soft, innocent. Light moaned and allowed L to deepen the kiss.

It was the last thing Light felt before a new feeling filled his senses...nothing.

_All humans will, without exceptoin, eventually die._

L whimpers to himself. Usually he doesn't care to what happens to anyone else...

_After they die, the place they go is Nothingness._

"Ryuuzaki, Mello and Matt are waiting." Watari's voice interrupted L's silent crying.

"I'll be right there...Watari...I just need a little bit to recover..." L's tears flowed down his cheeks willingly.

"I understand. You did your best, Lawliet, that's all that matters when concerning the fate of that young man's soul." Watari said, then turns to leave.

Once he was gone, L whimpers to himself.

"Light...I don't know how but I love you even if you are a mass murderer. I love you..." A tear fell from his cheek, and into darkness below him.

In the nothingness, Light swore he felt something wet made contact to his face. The feeling disappeared before he could register what it was. Then the overwhelming feeling came back to him...nothingness.

_Once dead, they can never come back to life._

* * *

Death: yea...totally random. oh and I don't mean to sound like a religious rebellion or anything. I have no religion believe me, so I just put up whatever came to mind with the Order thingy-a-ma-jig.

Kyros: _yeps._

Review plz!

Death Can't Be Trusted

* * *


End file.
